Valentine, huh?
by RainKim
Summary: 14 Februari tiba dan Naruto bertingkah! Sasuke sampai OOC di buatnya. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? NaruSasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Valentine, huh? © RainKim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Benar. Pemuda bersurai pirang, memakai seragam Sekolah Menengah Atas dan sedang mengikuti pemuda lain bersurai raven berseragam yang sama itu namanya Naruto. Dan pemuda raven yang sedang diikutinya itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Kenapa? Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kalian bisa tanyakan kebenarannya pada seluruh NaruSasu Shipper nanti sementara aku menyelesaikan cerita ini, oke.

"Dobe, berhentilah mengikutiku." Keluh Sasuke akhirnya. Sebal juga sih sebenarnya, pasalnya sejak Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah dan bertemu bocah kuning berisik a.k.a Naruto ini, kekasih childishnya itu terus saja membuntutinya.

Dari mulai ke kelas, -oke itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan, karena nyatanya mereka memang sekelas- ke Kantin, -Baiklah, mungkin saat itu Naruto juga tengah lapar- Ke perpustakaan, -well, yang ini cukup aneh, karena Naruto yang ke perpustakaan merupakan pemandangan langka- dan sampai ke toilet!

Bayangkan... Untung mereka sama-sama lelaki, jadi tak ada masalah akan itu. Tapi, Naruto juga sempat memaksa ingin ikut masuk ke dalam bilik toilet yang sama dengan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Sasuke dengan tenaga ekstra menyuruh Naruto -menendang bokong Naruto, lebih tepatnya- agar keluar dari sana.

"Dobe !" ujar Sasuke lagi, karena sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarkan dan masih terus saja mengekorinya. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan Sasuke berniat untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi Naruto masih saja mengikutinya padahal rumah mereka berlawanan arah.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Ia jadi terpaksa berhenti karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" Naruto balik bertanya -masih dengan wajah polos andalannya. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya di pohon terdekat jika saja ia tak ingat dengan image Uchiha nya.

'Sabar, Sasuke... Ingat, seorang Uchiha selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya.'

"Tapi ini sudah sore, Dobe. Dan kau mengikutiku sejak pagi. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak." Lagi, Naruto menjawab.

Oke, baiklah. Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Jika Naruto sudah bertingkah semenyebalkan ini, itu tandanya bocah kuning itu sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Wajah Naruto sontak berbinar mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Akhirnya kau paham juga, Sasuke."

"Apa?! Cepat katakan, aku mau pulang, Usuratonkachi."

"Baik, baik." Naruto menadahkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Sasuke, "Berikan aku cokelat." ujarnya kemudian.

Krik.

Maaf, apa katanya tadi? Cokelat? Naruto mengikuti Sasuke seharian hingga membuat Sasuke kesal bukan main hanya karena ingin cokelat?! WHAT THE?!

"Kau... Kau bertingkah konyol seharian ini cuma karena ingin cokelat?" Sasuke berdesis, urat-urat kekesalan mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

'Sabar Sasuke... Kau adalah seorang Uchiha.'

Tapi, seolah ingin menguji kesabarannya lagi, Naruto justru hanya mengangguk dengan lugunya.

"Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku, idiot? Beli saja di toko sana!"

Naruto cemberut, "Tapi aku ingin Sasu-chan yang memberikannya untukku. Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentine-ttaebayo. Semua gadis-gadis di sekolah memberikan cokelat kepada pacar maupun gebetan mereka."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Lalu, kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena kau pacarku."

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki, Dobe."

"Tapi kau kan Uke-ku, Teme~~"

Oh... Sasuke sweatdrop sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Seme merajuk pada Uke nya hanya demi sebuah cokelat? Sasuke kadang bingung, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Naruto yang menjadi Seme dalam hubungan mereka? Jika dilihat dari keadaan sekarang, seharusnya Sasuke saja yang jadi Semenya!

"Baiklah... Ikut aku, kita beli cokelat untukmu sekarang."

"Damare!" Tolak Naruto cepat, hingga Sasuke kembali geram. Tadi katanya mau cokelat?!

"Apalagi, Dobe?!"

"Aku mau Sasu-chan sendiri yang membuat cokelatnya untukku."

Tooeeng.

Ya Tuhan... Kau apakan Naruto sampai jadi seperti ini?

"Kau tahu, tadi ku lihat Sakura memberikan cokelat buatannya sendiri pada Sasori-Senpai. Ino juga begitu, ia bilang cokelat buatannya ia buat khusus dengan cinta untuk Sai." Tambah Naruto.

Sasuke menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali selama mendengar penuturan Naruto.

'Tenang Sasuke, Sabar... Ingat marga yang kau sandang di depan namamu.'

"Dobe... Kau tahu kan kalau Sakura dan Ino ikut kelas memasak?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan kau juga tahu kalau aku ikut kelas fisika BUKAN kelas memasak, iya kan?"

Lagi-lagi, Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu... BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MEMBUAT COKELAT?!" pekik Sasuke akhirnya.

Persetan dengan mengendalikan emosi. Persetan dengan image Uchiha yang di sandangnya. Makhluk pirang di depannya ini benar-benar sudah membuat otaknya mendidih karena emosi.

Napas Sasuke tersengal. Wajah putih mulusnya kini merah padam karena marah. Well, hanya Narutolah yang bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi OOC seperti itu.

Sementara Naruto mengkerut. Dia lupa kekasihnya itu bak Leopard betina yang lapar jika sedang marah. Mengerikan...!

"Ta-tapi Sasuke..."

Kesal karena Naruto lagi-lagi hendak berkilah, Sasuke menarik kerah seragam yang di kenakan Naruto kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Naruto yang awalnya sempat terkejut segera mengendalikan diri dan membalas ciuman itu sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Lama mereka berciuman di tepi jalan setapak yang cukup sepi itu sampai pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-paru mereka mulai menipis dan emosi Sasuke mereda.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Mereka berdua tersengal namun Naruto masih betah memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke sementara kedua tangan Sasuke bertengger di bahunya.

"Hari Valentine bukanlah ajang untuk memberi dan menerima cokelat, dasar idiot." Maki Sasuke, namun tatapannya mulai melembut.

"Hari Valentine di sebut dengan hari kasih sayang, tapi bukan berarti kita menunjukkan kasih sayang kita di hari Valentine ini saja, karena bagiku di hari-hari apapun, kasih sayangku akan tetap sama untukmu. Tapi jika memang kau ingin..."

Sasuke melepas rengkuhan tangan Naruto kemudian mundur selangkah lalu membuang muka ke arah lain. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat kedua pipi porselen itu bersemu.

"Aku akan minta Sakura mengajariku membuat cokelat untukmu di Valentine tahun depan." lanjut Sasuke lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar, mengapa ia begitu bodoh dengan mendengarkan hasutan para temannya? Bukankah selama ini Sasuke sudah memberikan segalanya untuknya. Kasih sayang, perhatian, kesabaran dalam menghadapi tingkahnya. Dan itu tidak hanya Sasuke lakukan di hari Valentine saja, melainkan di sepanjang hari-hari yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Sasuke mencintainya, itu yang terpenting.

"Tidak perlu, Suke..." Naruto kembali meraih pinggang Sasuke dan merengkuhnya. "Maaf aku terlalu kekanakan~~"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tetap membuang muka.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, bisakah kau ke apato ku nanti malam? Aku ingin hadiah yang lain saja darimu. Boleh ya?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas, "Apa?"

"Hmmmm..." Naruto semakin menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat, kemudian berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah.

"Tubuhmu... Aku ingin mendengarmu mendesah sepanjang malam dengan meneriakan namaku..."

Bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang, apalagi ketika Naruto mulai menjilat dan mengulum cuping telinganya dengan sensual. Sekarang ia ingat kenapa Naruto bisa memegang posisi Seme di antara mereka.

"Do-Dobe..."

"Hmmm..." Naruto justru menurunkan kecupan dan jilatannya ke daerah leher Sasuke yang terekspos, menyapukan bibirnya di sepanjang leher jenjang yang mulus itu.

"Na-ruto..." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan meremas bahu Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu menggigit kemudian menghisap perpotongan lehernya cukup kuat, meninggalkan tanda yang membuat Naruto tersenyum puas dan menghentikan cumbuannya.

Satu kecupan ringan Naruto berikan di pipi Sasuke yang bersemu seperti buah kesukaannya. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti malam, Sasu-chan..."

Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur perlahan untuk melihat reaksi yang akan Sasuke berikan.

satu detik. Sasuke mulai membuka mata.

lima detik. Sasuke melirik berang ke arah Naruto.

Tujuh detik. Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Sepuluh det- "Awas kau, dasar pirang Mesuummm!"

"Ahahaha..."

Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mengejar dibelakangnya dengan aura kelam dan siap membunuh.

"Kembali kemari, bocah kuning idioottt...!"

Yah... Hari Valentine memang disebut hari kasih sayang, tapi untuk menyayangi orang-orang yang berarti di sekitar kita, 365 hari selalu tersedia untuk kita melakukannya...

.

.

.

.

.

End

A/N : Hai~~ Happy Valentine #plak

Sebenernya ini ff lama yang dulu prnah saya publish di Facebook cuma dengan pair berbeda. Sedikit merombak di sana sini tapi sepertinya kegajeannya tetap sama ya #plak lagi.

Maaf belum sempat ngelanjutin ff saya yg lain. Belakangan saya cukup kerepotan mengurus 'masalah' saya di dunia nyata. Mohon maklum ya Readers-san... Tapi akan saya usahakan curi-curi waktu senggang di antara waktu saya yg mulai di monopoli oleh seseorang *lirik someone #plak

Terimakasih kunjungannya Readers-san... #bagibagicokelat


End file.
